Gunsmoke
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: Well here's a nice episode I am writing on. It explains why Vash acts the way he does, and reveals his troubled past. I OWN JULY & AUTUMN DO NOT STEAL THEM!


Gun smoke was the one thing that Vash never liked. It reminded him too much of the things he had done in the past, things he knew he had done but no memory was found for them, but in a time like this he and the others really had no choice. In a town like this gun smoke was a normal thing. July felt sweat stream down her face, she wiped her face only to find blood on her sleeve. 'Where did all of this blood come from? I don't remember being hit"  
  
"Amazing isn't it? Now look who's being shot at!" the gunman mused," How do you like it, July the Dangerous? Aren't so dangerous now are you? Now you know how it feels to be the low men on the totem pole, how do you like it?"  
  
'Why is he doing this to us? I've never even seen this man before what did we do to him I can't imagine why he. . . . " her thoughts were interrupted by another gunshot, scared out of her mind she feels a pain in her right shoulder. Wolfwood and Autumn had been abducted by the same gunman who was now shooting at them, the pain in her arm grew worse by the second. Vash caught her as she fell," Are you okay?" "I'll be alright, Vash," she found herself saying through shaky breath. Suddenly the gunman fired again, missing the two by about a centimeter," Leave her alone, mister. I wish us to settle this as mature adults." "I will not stop until I have avenged my family!" July rises again and draws her gun," Ready Vash?" she asks. "Let's go get our friends back," he flashes her a smile.  
  
Vash runs at the men knocking four to the ground with his arms. July follows him and takes down the ones in front of him.  
  
Once inside the trailer Vash looks around carefully, searching for Autumn and Wolfwood. They hear rustling in the back room and rush toward it. They find the two tied to chairs with two gunman standing guard.  
  
Not waiting for anything July rushes forward and knocks them down removing the guns from their hands.  
  
"I'm fine but Wolfwood hasn't said a word all day," says Autumn.  
  
"He's been shot, but he's not hurt severely. Looks like he tried to save you and was hit in the process. Don't worry he'll be okay," July says confidently as she cradles the injured Wolfwood in her arms. Autumn looks on anxiously as she removes a vile from her medical purse and prepares some morphine for Wolfwood. As she gives him this he slips off into a deep sleep.  
  
Wolfwood's eyes fluttered open lazily and he winced in pain," Autumn?" he said weakly.  
  
"She's asleep, Wolfwood. She's pretty worried about you though," July told him.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked her, trying to sit up, wincing and falling back with a small cry of pain.  
  
"Lay back, you've been shot in the chest," she pulled the sheets back off of his chest to reveal the bandages that he was wrapped in. He gasped at the wine-red stains that had seeped through them over the night," Don't be alarmed, I haven't changed them since yesterday," she looked at him seriously," you may not want to watch, it looks worse than it really is."  
  
"It won't bother me," he swallowed hard.  
  
"You may not because even though I had given you morphine, it has probably worn off by now," he lay back and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain and determined not to cry out again. He winced as she untied the knot at his shoulder, she then pushed him into an upright position and began unwinding the bandages. She delicately peeled them off trying not to take his skin with them, for they were literally stuck to him. She then lay him back down and begin rubbing salve on the bullet hole his kidnappers had made. He slowly relaxed.  
  
"I thought this was going to hurt, heh, it actually feels pretty good. Who knew?" Wolfwood was surprised.  
  
"That's because it's loaded with the strongest pain-killer known to man, well it's not known to man yet; I invented it," she smiled proudly at him. After she was finished bandaging him Autumn appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You should heal up pretty quickly now," July told him.  
  
"I hope so because I've got a lead on our kidnappers. . ." 


End file.
